


Break

by bliindedmage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canonical Character Death, Gore, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliindedmage/pseuds/bliindedmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took a step forward, club in hand and eyes not even looking at him. You don’t feel it. There’s a void in your chest and pressurizing your guts as you try to keep your mouth shut to the next words. He is backing off. Finally lifting your eyes from the ground to look at him, you keep your jaw tight shut as you say the words that kept hurting your throat as they escape your lips.</p><p>''I have orders''</p><p>Three words, but you don’t need to say more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Break

In times of rebellion, The Grand Highblood stay seated on his throne, biting his lips to the blood as he thinks about his kismesis.

Orders are orders, but breaking a quadrant never is an easy thing. The Empress ordered his death, and as the butcher of her court, you have to obey. You rub the bridge of your nose and let out a heavy sigh. Sure you hated the beast but the bound between you would make the task harder than you thought. Way much harder.  
Lifting yourself from your throne, you take your club and get out of your hive, making a hand trails on the walls and seeing a few notches here and there when he tried to resist you a couple time. Especially the firsts when you brought him back with you. A nostalgic and yet melancholic smile curled your lips and a bitter taste took to your mouth. There is no longer a time to give such thoughts. It would disturb your concentration and could cause your downfall. You know the enemy and you know him to be strong enough too. 

Of course, not as much as you.

Leaving your hive, you stand in your entryway to look at the starry sky. It’s a great night sky clear from any clouds. You start walking, going toward the woods or as you like to call it, his domain. Where you go to find him when you need a good fight and let’s face it, a good pail. Sure you were giving him many chances as your kismesis. Chances to fight back and all but now, if you see him it would be different. You were not there for a good fight nor to pail him. It was an execution order.

You enter the woods and start walking, making as much sound as you can like usual. It’s your way to call him, to drag him to you. And he’s never really far. Or maybe does he have a great hearing who knows. As you keep walking, you have memories of him coming back to your mind, destroying you even more at each step. You even start to doubt yourself; will you be able to take his life? Will you be able to kill someone who shared so many sweeps with you, fighting and exchanging? Of course it was someone you hated with a burning passion, a kismesis, someone you fought for thrills and pails as you get excited from his blood…but you shared so much time together…A few minutes after, there is a fluttering sound and you recognize it to be his wings. Time to brace yourself and not show any emotions. Be The Grand Highmonster.  
Turning around, you see him perched on a branch, chin in hands and looking at you with his usual mocking grin; sassing you a little as usual with his words as you beckon him to come down. Of course he acts like the annoying fly you know him to be and you feel your heartbeat increase, knowing this is the final encounter between you and your soon to be former kismesis. Normally, at this point you would have shared some words with him, some insults, something to fuel both of you for what’s to come but yes, this time is different. He probably felt it since he went down obediently, giving you the curious look but keeping his distance. He wasn’t stupid after all. And he knew you for long enough to know that there’s something different in your demeanor toward him that night.  
You took a step forward, club in hand and eyes not even looking at him. You don’t feel it. There’s a void in your chest and pressurizing your guts as you try to keep your mouth shut to the next words. He is backing off. Finally lifting your eyes from the ground to look at him, you keep your jaw tight shut as you say the words that kept hurting your throat as they escape your lips.

''I have orders''

Three words, but you don’t need to say more. The Summoner understood and probably knew that somehow you would be the cause of his downfall. He knew it since a while that as the dog of Her Imperious Condescension, you would be the one ordered to eradicate the leader of the revolution. It was unavoidable. Cracking your neck in a disgusting manner you keen walking slowly toward him. No honks. No expression on your face. You are the emotionless bastard or at least that’s what you try to look like. Even your hatred for him isn’t enough to kill him… for the moment.  
The Summoner realized what kind of predicament he was in and he starts backing off faster, wings fluttering fast. You can’t fail and you can’t let him escape. As you see him trying to gain altitude to avoid your attack, you launch yourself at him, fangs and claws first as you take a grip at his ankle, throwing him to the ground violently. He backed you and crawled, trying to escape you but there was no chance he would. He didn’t even have his lance with him, probably because he thought you were here for fun and not much. You buried your claws in his legs, dragging him closer to you as you tear the skin of his calves with your deadly sharp nails. A few insults and swear got out of his lips, but you stay completely impassive to his plaints and torment.

Suddenly he turned around and kick you in the face, getting himself freed under the surprise. Of course he would fight back, it’s not like he’s going to be like ‘‘hEY YOU HAVE ORDERS TO KILL ME? gOOD i WON’T MOVE JUST DO YOUR JOB’’ You snarl as you realized that he broke your nose to bits and you hiss, feeling dizzy a little. You got distracted and now he was flying up and away real fast. You crouch and put yourself on your four like a beast, dashing through the forest and following his trace as purple drips on your face. You are growling like a massive beast and there is no way he didn’t hear the sound of your hatred under him between the trees. 

Jumping from a rock you get on top of a tree and starts using your flashstep, because if you don’t you’ll lose his trace. Using one as support you jump with all the strength you have in your legs and reach to him, making both of you fall down to the ground, branches and trees in your way obviously. You fall down a small stream and his wings are wet. For a butterfly, this is the worst case scenario, and on land there is no way he can match your speed. Soon you feel a pain in your chest and realize that during your fall, Summoner had broken a branch and he was now stabbing your ribs with it to defend himself. You snarl and bite the wrist holding the stick until your fangs meet and then you snap your head back, taking the limb with you. A horrendous scream left the Summoner as his hand is bitten off of his arm but you aren’t over. Brownblood is gushing over your subjugglator pants as you lift yourself from the ground and drag him by the horns to the solid ground, leaving the stream. 

First thing first you force him onto his stomach with one hand and tear off his wings, one by one and making sure that he is suffering. Maybe if you can feed on his pain to fuel your hatred the job would be easier to do. You hear a cracking sound at the first membrane to be destructed and you pull as hard as you can, brown oozing from now the gaping hole in his back. Time to take the second one off. Repeating the process, you buried your claws in the skin under where the wings meet with the back and you pull, as hard as you can, taking them off and relishing in the atrocious gasps and screams leaving his lips. At this point, any normal troll would have begged, but he isn’t normal; he isn’t the average troll and that’s exactly why you chose him as a kismesis even considering the difference in strength. But if you based yourself on strength, the only adversary that you would have would be Darkleer or Condesce herself. And Darkleer wasn’t half as fast as you were and Condesce… Condesce is Condesce.

Curses continue to leave his mouth as you keep him grounded, shoving away the torn appendage and leaning down to lick at his blood before burying your fangs on his neck over the wounds. A loud boom is heard and lifting your head to the sky, you see it slowly getting covered. Time to finish this before it rains.

You turn him around and straddled his hips before looking at his pained expression but you are surprise to find only anger and hatred in his features. His complexion is showing nothing but distaste toward you and he kept on barking about you being slime with no backbone to listen to her imperious order. He kept his words and keep on rambling about the Hemospectrum and the bullshit that separates you and made both of you the best pair in term of kismessitude, but now, you don’t want any of this. You shove your fist in his mouth, making him gag on his words and ignoring the fangs that are tearing up your hands skin.  
One last time; one last time you want to touch his skin and feel him like he was yours completely. Without thinking twice, you tore open his black shirt, scratching the skin under it and dragging out more of his blood. He claws at your arm and keep tightening his jaw on your fist to try and free himself…in vain. You twist your wrist in his mouth and open your fingers, dislocating his jaw with said move. Another muttered scream escape his throat but this time you can let go of his mouth since he won’t be able to talk much with a broken jaw.

Staying silent you take his only hand left and push it over his head, a knee pressing onto his stomach as your free hands is opening your pants. You can guess by the look in his eyes that for once… like the first time you were with him, it is not consensual. Probably because he sensed that you aren’t the same already. Pushing down your pants you grip at his and tore them off as well before reaching a finger to his nook and tease the folds with a claw, slowly tracing the line and the borders to get him wet. He’s obviously in a lot of pain, with his broken jaw and torn wings but he’ll feel it, whether he want it or not. After a couple seconds you let your bulge prod at his entrance and your hand moved from the nook to the sheath, teasing it to coax his own bulge out.

It needn’t long for you to drag it out, knowing how to take him and how sensitive he was. Slowly your hand reaches to the brown appendage and start stroking while you push your length softly in him. Normally, you would be harder, but considering it was your last time with your kismesis, and that you had to kill him after anyway, you’d rather go at it softer. Your hands kept on rubbing him, even though you don’t expect him to have the time to reach his own orgasm. You know full well that with the pain you inflicted on him, his body was probably already numb. You give slow thrusts in his inners clenched by the stress of a nearby death and let your bulge feels every crevices on his tender nook flesh walls as you lean over him and give a strong bite to his neck once again. You can taste the warm life liquid filling your mouth and feel his pulse over your tonge as you licked as the wound. You start ramming your appendage faster in his nook, relishing in the little gargles coming from his mouth as he probably is drowning in his blood. You did bite the throat hard enough to drink blood so you wouldn’t really be surprised if you pierced through the trachea.

You turn him around again because you don’t want to see his face as you pail him to his death. You keep the movements slows and almost sensual as you buried your claws in his sides, tearing the skin enough to see the white of his ribs bones appear through the injuries. Stopping your hand at his hips you dig your fingers deeper onto his warm flesh and take a grip at his hip bone literally as you keep fucking his dead weight. He isn’t resisting anymore but you know he didn’t die yet. Even though he’s bleeding his life out and there is no spot over his body that hasn’t a bruise or a scratch you know that he’s still alive as you can feel his heartbeat with every pumping of his appendage.

You hear him cough and you know he is closed to his death and so do you with your climax, though you doubt that this one will be as pleasurable as you would have wanted it to be. Some thunder sounds are heard on the background, mixing with the last fainted moans escaping your former kismesis lips. Reaching to his horns, you move his head enough so it’s turned on the side and you plant your kiss one last time to his lips. The sky is in fury right now, winds moving your mane frantically as you give your kismesis one last offering; relieve him from his suffering, relieve him from the pain he is feeling right now. Rain starts to pour and soon your make up is dripping off of your face, showing your sadness that was still hidden behind the Subjugglator mask. Water is streaming down your face with the rain but between the rain drops there is some purple pearls mixing on your cheeks as you bid your farewell to The Summoner, finally giving him peace in death.  
You climax painfully in him as he died and as you predicted it wasn’t as half good as you would have wanted it to be. It was over, forever. There’s yet again another breaking sound heard and you can tell that it’s not coming from the sky or the fact that you just turned his neck enough to broke his spine. It is not even coming from the sounds of you breaking his horns to keep a souvenir from him. It’s the sound of your heart, shattering to bits as you see the life fade from his eyes.


End file.
